legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/A Revised Top 10 Most Hated Cartoon Characters
10. Captain Hero (Drawn Together) Out of all the characters in the show, He annoys me the most by a long shot. I don't why the writers over focused on him. I get he's a Superman Expy that's dirty, but that feels just about it 9. Stan and Sandra Pratice (Powterpuff Girls) These Characters really played a big role in one of the worst episodes, and I found them so conscending and annoying. Like what is so wrong about being a hero in a town that needs one. And threatening to sue the professor if he doesn't agree them is awful, and they're so hypocritical 8. Vicky the Babysitter (Fairy Odd Parents) I really don't like this character, she feels less like one and more like just The Devil. Sadist characters aren't bad, but Vicky goes a bit too far in the sadism for me to enjoy. It wasn't that bad at first, but of course the writers had to flanderaize this 7. Lemongrab (Adventure Time) This character makes me wish I was deaf at times with his freaking shreks, his aggravating nature and the fact that I can't ever the word Unacceptable ever again. What did Bubblegum think when she made him, this lemon also contributes to me some of the worst Adventure Time Episodes , though not the worst episode. Too Old being the worst of them all. This is a character's popularity I don't get at all. 6. Kodai (Pokemon) This is one Pokemon character that I fucking despise, there's nothing good or creative about this guy. THis Guy is a despicable monster and what makes him stand out among others, is that he isn't even cool. as Iron Masked Marauder, HUnter J, Mirage Master and Ghetesis all have some great aspects to them like competency, badassery, memorable fights or characterization, orginial plans or even something to make fun of. Kodai has NOTHING 5. Unalaq (Korra) Most Unorginal Avatar Villain ever, seriously there is nothing orginial for the most part about him like Kodai. But it's worse since he rips off Tarrlok and Ozai without Ozai's menance that made him a threat, since Vatttu felt more like the villain than him. With Tarrlok, he's a Waterbender who mapluates people, oh how orginial the only differences are that's he's family and isn't an water bender. And He's a hypocrite one of my least favorite types of people. He also is a very bland villain when compared to Amon, Zaheer and Kuivra 4. Robin (Teen Titans Go) Teen Titans Go fucked up characters like no tomorrow, but Robin is by far the most annoying of them all. Whiny, bossy, controlling, a stalker, a kill joy, a dick none of these words describe any Robin we know. And he like Lemongrab contributed to some of the worst episodes of the show for me. There's a reason I named him Dickish Dick. 3. Patrick Star (Spongebob, After the First Movie) Honesty I can name all the reasons, Patrick is this high up 1. His Stupdity is just not funny anymore and comes off more annoying and frustrating than funny 2. Patrick has become a real jerk and his actions that come off truly jerky are just cruel 3. He is reponsible for most of the misery Spongebob goes through in some episodes and just passes it off like no big deal. 4. He is a bad friend to Spongebob who he has bullied and mapulated at several points. 5. He appears in some episdoes for no reason or to just cause misery 6. He rarely if ever gets comeuppance 7. Episodes focusing on Patrick for the most part feel slow and boring other than Patrick Man, What's Eating Patrick, No HAt for Pat and Chum Bucket Supreme 8. He brings the entire show down in the later seasons 2. Steve Smith (American Dad) An Obnixiousness, sex obessed, bratty character with an annoying voice and has contirbuted to some of the worst episodes 1. Peter Griffin (Family Guy) My Hatred for him has no bounds and seriously this character is an unsalveagable, cruel, abusive, psychotic, child abusing, murderuous, venomous, disregarding, selfish, lazy, retarded in the same way I hate Patrick, disgrace of a person. What makes this worse is that's he's the main character, as well as we are supposed to like and feel sorry for him. Sorry but he's not likeable in any sense of the word and I honesty wonder why some people love this character. CaptainHero.jpg pratice.png VickyLosesHerIcky035.jpg 109648-adventure-time-lemongrab.png grings-kodai-pokemon-zoroark-master-of-illusions-1.41.jpg untitledlaq.png TTG11.jpg Patrick_Being_Mean_To_SpongeBob.png Steve_Smith_8232.png peterattackingpeople.png Category:Blog posts